The Price of Love
by Cheeya
Summary: Robbie North, a teacher, meets the mother of one of her students. Can they overcome the odds to make a life together? Alternative Uber Xena fan fiction


The Price of Love by Cheeya

Disclaimer: The Xenaverse characters belong to Renaissance/Universal Pics. No copyright infringement was intended. The characters in this story, however, belong to me. 

Sex: Yes and quite graphic too so if this offends you, if you're too young to read it or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read on.

Language: Yeah, a bit... medium/harsh... but nothing you haven't heard before (grins)

Spoilers: Only for Jurassic Park III (grins)

Bard's Note: Another one of my uber fics. I'm getting really into it now, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Dedication: For everyone who was instrumental in the creation of Cheeya... especially Sham, Lucy Lawless and Renee O'Connor. Without these three women, there would be no 'Cheeya's Fan Fiction'.

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com If you'd like to read some more of my stuff, check out http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000 

Part I

"Miss North! Miss North! Look what I found!"

Roberta North turned slowly, trying desperately to smile at her pupil's enthusiasm. The problem was, she was so tired that she could hardly stand up.

"That's great, Shawn," she replied as she examined the shell he had handed her. "Keep that and glue it into your diary in class on Monday, ok?"

"Ok, Miss," the child replied and ran off to play with his friends.

Robbie sat on a rock and watched as her kindergarten class made sand castles and played ball on the wide, sandy beach. From where she was sitting, she could see the school... she could even see the paintings on her classroom window and, with the beach so near, she tried to give the kids a few minutes there every day after lunch. She sighed. It had been a long week. She was tired out and very glad the next day was Friday. Tears rose to her eyes as she thought about her partner. She had died two years previously and it was coming up to the anniversary of the car accident. A truck had hit their car at a high speed. Jo had been killed instantly and Robbie had been seriously injured but she had lived, the only evidence of the accident being the scarring on her abdomen that told of the fact that she couldn't have children. So now, all Robbie could do was stand, run her hand through her short, blonde hair and yell at the kids for them to come back to her. Once everyone was present and accounted for, she led them back across the street and back to their classroom. After ten minutes of tidying up, she dismissed them all and smiled as they ran out of the classroom to eagerly tell their parents of their escapades of the day.

Robbie went back to her desk and wearily flopped into her chair. She lifted her legs onto the desk, crossed them at the ankles and leaned back to take a five-minute breather before she had to start grading papers. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hard day?" Robbie almost fell out of her chair with fright. Her eyes flew open and she leaned forward to see who was there. "Whoa! Take it easy. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya!"

The young teacher's eyes grew wide when she saw who had spoken to her. Standing on the other side of her desk, holding car keys and a cell phone in her hand and dressed in a business suit was the most stunningly beautiful woman Robbie had ever seen. She was tall... about six feet, she thought... with long, black hair that shone in the rays of sun that streamed in the window. Her body was slender and muscular and she was obviously in great shape but what amazed Robbie most were her eyes. They were piercing blue and shining with an almost inhuman inner strength. The teacher stood slowly and held out her hand.

"Robbie North. Can I help you?" she said, swallowing to keep her voice from breaking. The woman took her hand and shook it firmly. Her grip was solid and her skin was warm and soft.

"Miss North, I'm pleased to be finally able to meet you. My name is Jamie..." She paused and then sighed. "O'Neill. I'm Shawn's mother."

Robbie nodded.

"Of course. He looks just like you!"

The woman chuckled softly and shook her head.

"You haven't seen his father... although Shawn's got my eyes, I guess."

The teacher looked into those beautiful eyes and nodded.

"Yes, he has," she said softly but then tore her gaze away. She sat back down in her chair and indicated for Jamie to sit opposite her. "What can I do for you, Mrs O'Neill?"

A flash of pain crossed the dark woman's face and she looked down to study her fingers.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about, Miss North. I'm no longer Mrs O'Neill. My husband and I have just finalised our divorce. I'm Jamie Hayes again. To be honest, it's a bit of a relief to have finally got rid of him." She shuddered slightly. "So anyway, I'd like to speak to you about Shawn. I'm worried about him, Miss North, and since you spend most of the day with him, I was wondering if you've noticed any change in his behaviour."

Robbie leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers in front of her face as she thought about that.

"No," she finally replied. "I can't say that I've noticed anything that different in him. The only thing I can think of is when he lost his temper at one of the other kids for taking his baseball card without asking. That was understandable though. I try to teach the kids that it's important to share but I also try to teach them to respect other people's property. In other words, ask if you can borrow the toy and then take care of it while you play with it." Jamie nodded slowly and then released a long breath.

"Thank you, Miss North. I've been worried about Shawn, about the toll a divorce would take on him. He's a great kid but he's so young and he can't possibly understand what's been going on with his father and myself."

Robbie sighed and leaned forward in her chair.

"Can I be totally honest with you, Miss Hayes?" The dark woman nodded. "Shawn asked me what a divorce was."

Jamie looked as if she'd been punched in the gut and she slumped forward, burying her face in her hands.

"Oh god. What did you tell him?"

Robbie got up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I told him it was when a mom and dad love each other and their kids very much but that they just make each other sad and can't live together anymore. He seemed to understand. I also meant to call you about it but..." She looked down and sighed. "I have a lot on my mind at the moment and it just got put on the long finger."

And understanding look passed between them and Robbie went to sit in her chair again. She was feeling kinda weak and didn't want to pass out in front of one of her kids' mother. Jamie frowned worriedly and reached out to the younger woman.

"Miss North? Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

Robbie nodded and managed a smile.

"Yes, thanks. I'm just tired."

Jamie withdrew her hand and smiled, flashing perfect white teeth.

"It can't be easy looking after twenty kids everyday."

The teacher chuckled and shook her head,

"No, it's not but I love these kids like they were my own. It's very rewarding to see them smiling as they leave class in the afternoon."

The older woman nodded and then smiled again.

"You got any of your own?" She saw Robbie stiffen and immediately stood up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I'll go and let you get on with your work."

The younger woman looked up and reached out her hand.

"No! No, I... it's ok. Please stay and I'll make us a cup of coffee."

Jamie nodded and sat back in her chair. Robbie went to the tiny sink, filled her travel kettle, flipped the switch and settled it back in its cradle to boil. Then she sat back down in her chair. "No, I don't have children of my own," she said softly and for a brief moment, when they locked eyes, Robbie thought that Jamie knew why but, if she did, she didn't say anything. "Where's Shawn?" she asked after a moment.

"Um... he's with my mother in the car. We're living with my parents for the time being, until I get somewhere for Shawn and I to call home."

"You didn't get the house?" Robbie shook her head as she caught herself but Jamie smiled.

"It's ok. No, I didn't get the house because I walked out on John. Also, my job pays a hell of a lot better than his does so he got the house." She glanced toward the door then, her lips quirking into a tiny grin. "I got the important thing."

"Oh?" Robbie said.

"Yeah, I got Shawn. I'm not letting that bastard lay a hand on my son!"

Robbie stood up angrily.

"Are you telling me that he was beating Shawn?" she asked, her emerald green eyes flashing with fury. Jamie looked down miserably.

"No, I'm telling you that he was beating me... until I stood up to him and broke his arm in two places, along with a number of his teeth."

The teacher's anger drained away and was replaced with sympathy.

"How?" she asked softly as she moved closer to the dark woman. Jamie shrugged and looked down.

"I hit him," she said. "I lost it and I fought back. I'm strong you see and... I... was so angry that I punched him over and over. I broke three knuckles myself."

Robbie looked at Jamie and Jamie looked at Robbie. Then the two women collapsed into helpless laughter.

"Incredible!" Robbie praised and received a beautiful, dazzling smile. Their eyes locked and the dark woman slowly stood.

"I guess I should be going. You're a busy woman and I shouldn't have taken up so much of your time."

The blonde teacher returned the smile and stood to offer her hand.

"No, I've enjoyed talking to you. We should chat again."

Jamie nodded, shook the proffered hand and began to move toward the door but she suddenly stopped and turned back to face the teacher.

"Miss North, would you like to have dinner with Shawn and I tomorrow night? I know he'd be delighted."

At first, Robbie was going to decline but before she'd even really thought about it, she heard herself agree.

"I'd like that a lot, Miss Hayes. That's very kind of you."

"It's my pleasure," came the soft reply and then Jamie Hayes was gone. Robbie dropped into her chair with a long sigh. She ran her hands over her face and then through her short blonde hair.

"What the hell am I doing?" she whispered. Robbie almost couldn't believe it but, for the first time since losing Jo, she was very attracted to another woman. Jamie Hayes.

Part II

Shawn O'Neill arrived to class at seven fifty-five a.m. as usual but instead of shedding his coat and taking his seat as he normally did, he approached his teacher and held out his hand. Robbie smiled and took the note.

"Thank you, Sweetie," she said and watched as he scurried back to his seat. She opened the folded slip of paper and smiled as she read.

_Miss North, I hope you haven't changed your mind about having dinner with us. Shawn's really looking forward to it and so am I. Come on home with Shawn (I usually don't allow him to come home alone but he wanted to be the big man today. In case he gets lost, the address is in the back of his homework journal) and we can have a barbecue on the patio. Well, I'll let you get back to work. See you later, Jamie._

The young teacher smiled again as she slipped the note into her desk drawer.

"I'm looking forward to it too," she whispered and then moved to the blackboard to begin her class. 

Soon class was over and, at three p.m., Shawn took Robbie's hand and led her back to his grandmother's house. They walked slowly, chatting about their day and about what the little boy had learned. Finally, they reached the house and Shawn knocked on the door. After only a heartbeat, it opened and Robbie's eyes grew wide as she came face to face with Jamie. The older woman was dressed in black jeans and a red, sleeveless, silk top. A tulip design in black stitching ran from her right shoulder to her left hip. They gazed at each other for a moment and then Jamie smiled. She noted Robbie's flat, hard stomach, just visible between the bottom of her top and her leather belt. She was wearing blue Levi's and boots, along with a tight T-shirt. All in all, she thought the teacher looked as cute as a button.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Miss North" she said with a chuckle as she scooped her son up into her arms. "Hey CuteStuff. How ya doing? Did you have a good day? I hope you were good for Miss North."

She raised an eyebrow at Robbie and the teacher nodded.

"He was as good as gold," she replied softly as she reached over the ruffle the boy's dark hair. He giggled shyly.

"Mommy, Miss North told us a story about an og... an org..." He looked to his teacher for help.

"An ogre," Robbie finished for him. "I was telling the story of the Three Billie Goats Gruff."

"The who?" Jamie asked with a puzzled frown.

The teacher chuckled.

"Don't tell me you've never heard that children's story before?" she said. Jamie grinned and shook her head.

"How about you tell me later, huh? The barbecue is just about ready to start cooking on. Can I get you a drink?" She paused to think. "We have wine, beer, coke, orange juice... um..."

"I'll have a beer please," Robbie replied as she followed her new friends out onto their terrace. "I thought you lived with your parents."

"I do but they made themselves scarce for me today. To be honest, I didn't want my mother giving you the third degree. Shawn talks about you all the time and I know she would have had a million questions for you had she known you were coming."

The teacher laughed and then took a seat on the huge patio. It was beautifully decorated with pots of plants and small shrubs.

"Well, in that case, I owe you double thanks."

"For what?" Jamie asked in surprise.

"For saving me from your mother... and for getting me out of the house. I haven't been very out and about lately." She sighed as she settled back into the cushions of a sun lounger. The dark woman pulled a beer out of the cooler next to the barbecue and tossed it to her.

"You're welcome, Miss North," she replied.

"Please, call me Robbie," the teacher said with a smile.

"Jamie," the dark woman replied.

Several hours and a wonderful meal later, Robbie and Jamie were sitting in loungers. The sun was beginning to set and it cast a golden glow over the entire garden. Shawn was asleep in the teacher's arms and she was holding him tightly and lightly stroking his hair.

"It suits you," Jamie said softly. "You'll make a wonderful mother some day."

Robbie felt the familiar pain rise and she swallowed hard to keep her composure.

"No, I won't," she replied, just as softly. "I can't have children."

She closed her eyes as she heard the sudden intake of breath from her friend but she was surprised when the questions didn't come. They sat together in silence and then Robbie felt a hand rest lightly on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Robbie," came a husky voice.

"Thanks. It was... a car accident. The injuries..." She shrugged, took a sip of beer and then looked out over the garden. "This is beautiful. Do you like working in the garden?"

Jamie laughed softly and shook her head.

"Oooh no. I can't take any credit for this at all. My mother looks after the garden. I'm more of a gym kinda girl. I like sports."

"Me too," Robbie replied. "I play basketball and soccer as much as I can."

Jamie looked at her watch and smiled.

"It's almost eight. I should put him to bed. Don't move. I'll be right back."

Robbie grinned and lifted the little boy up for Jamie to take. The dark woman carried him into the house, hugging him close and the teacher leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"They're more of a family than mine ever was," she muttered as she looked down at her hands. She was so deep in thought that she jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" Jamie asked as she moved her chair closer and flopped into it.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping so well lately." She paused and then looked over at her friend again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," came the quiet reply.

"Do you think you can ever get over something as devastating as losing someone you love... a... a partner?"

Jamie's eyes softened to gentle blue and she sighed almost inaudibly.

"I don't know, Robbie, but I hope so because right now..." She shook her head. "Despite everything that happened between us and despite everything John did, I still miss him."

Robbie shook herself. Here she was, thinking about taking this beautiful woman upstairs and making love to her and the woman was telling her that she misses her husband.

"Shit!"

Jamie's head snapped around.

"What?"

"Nothing, sorry, I..." Robbie stood up. "I really should be going. Thank you so much for today. I really enjoyed it and the meal was incredible." She backed up nervously. "Tell Shawn that I hope he has a great weekend... and I hope you do too."

The older woman looked slightly confused but she nodded.

"Thanks. I'll tell him and believe me, Robbie, I really enjoyed today too. Maybe we could do it again soon?"

"I'd really like that. Just let me know when!"

Jamie shook her head in mild disbelief as Robbie disappeared out the gate and down the street. The teacher ran a block and then leaned on a wall to catch her breath.

"Stupid!" she said. "You panicked! Jesus, Robbie, get a grip!"

After a moment she just sat on the wall and smiled. At least she'd got an invitation back.

Part III

On Monday morning, Robbie was surprised to see that Shawn hadn't come to school. She was worried so she took a few minutes after lunch to check the phonebook for the Hayes' phone number. Then she went to the staff room and dialled. It rang out but when she dialled again, a woman picked up.

"Hello," Robbie began. "Could I speak to Jamie please?"

There was quiet for a moment and then the woman sighed softly.

"Jamie's at the hospital. Her son had a serious fall and hit his head."

"Where?" was all Robbie could ask. She was shaking with fear.

"St Luke's but..."

"Thanks." Robbie hung the phone up, ran back to the class next door to her own and asked the teacher to keep an eye on the kids for the next half-hour until their parents came to pick them up. Then she grabbed her jacket and ran to her car, speeding away to the hospital. Once there, she found out where Shawn's room was and skidded to a stop outside, her heart in her mouth. She looked in the door and saw Shawn lying unconscious in bed, a large bandage around his head. Jamie was standing at the window, staring out, but Robbie suspected that she wouldn't have known what the view was like. The teacher entered the room and walked to the taller woman.

"Jamie," she said softly. Very slowly, tear filled blue eyes met her emerald green.

"Robbie," the dark-haired woman whispered. "Shawn... he... fell..." Her voice broke and she brought her hand to her mouth as the tears came.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," the younger woman replied and she opened her arms as Jamie stepped into her and hugged her. Robbie held her tightly, rocking her slowly and gently. She was an emotional mess herself but she wanted to be there for her new friend and her special little boy. "Jamie, listen to me. He's a tough kid. He's gonna be fine."

Jamie nodded and managed a smile.

"Yeah, he... he will. The doctors have done tests and a head CT so we should know this afternoon."

Robbie nodded and then tilted her head.

"Have you eaten anything today?" she asked.

The older woman slowly shook her head.

"I was afraid I'd throw it back up. Robbie, I'm so scared."

"I know, but he's gonna be just fine. You'll see."

They locked eyes and very slowly, Jamie's hand brushed against the younger woman's cheek.

"Thanks for coming," she whispered.

"I had to," Robbie replied as she took the hand and, without thinking, brought it to her lips to kiss it. Jamie smiled and was about to bring their joined hands to her own lips when the doctor entered the room.

"Miss Hayes?"

"Yes?"

"I have good news. There's no permanent damage. A few days should see Shawn right as rain again."

Jamie grinned and ran to the bed to kiss her little boy but Robbie just flopped into a chair. She was shaking violently and tears of relief streamed down her face. The doctor smiled and left the room again but, when Jamie saw Robbie was upset, she went to her side, crouching to take her hand.

"Hey, now look who's blubbering," she said with a tender smile. "Robbie, he's going to be fine."

"I know," the teacher replied, the tears still coming strong and Jamie chuckled, pulling her into her arms for a comforting hug.

"You big softie," she whispered. "I don't know many teachers that would take off to the hospital like this."

"Shawn is special to me. He always has been. He's such a wonderful little boy. I... I love him."

"You and me both," Jamie replied. They locked eyes and time stopped for a long moment. Then they slowly moved towards each other and before they even realised what was happening, their lips met tentatively. Jamie sighed and moved her hand to cradle the younger woman's head. The kiss deepened and their tongues met, moving sensually against each other but all of a sudden, Robbie pulled back and stood up.

"I... I can't do this," she said. "Jamie, I'm Shawn's teacher. We can't..." She shook her head and went to stand at the window but Jamie came up behind her, placing her hands on the teacher's hips. Robbie leaned back into the taller woman's warmth, unable to resist her.

"I've never kissed a woman before," the dark-haired woman admitted softly and Robbie couldn't help but smile.

"It's no different from kissing a man," she replied.

"Then you've obviously never kissed a man," came the teasing reply. Jamie's voice was low and husky in the teacher's ear and she shivered slightly at the sexy tone. She turned and looked up into brilliant blue, loving the subtly changing shade.

"You're right, I haven't. I've always known I was gay."

"So have I."

"What?"

"I went out with John because I was too scared to admit I was a lesbian and then I married him because..." She looked over at her son. "I got pregnant with Shawn and John's parents demanded it. Deep down though, I've always known." She leaned down to kiss the young woman again but Robbie placed her finger against her friend's lips.

"Jamie, we can't. As much as I... really want to... we can't let this happen." Then she smiled. "I'm so glad Shawn's going to be ok." Then she picked up her jacket and walked to the bed to kiss the little boy and stroke his dark hair. She looked over at Jamie. "I'll call you," she said and then disappeared out the door.

Part IV

Jamie Hayes sat in her high-backed leather chair. She had various reports spread out on the oak desk in front of her but they weren't even on the fringe of her thoughts. No, Jamie was thinking about a certain young, blonde teacher who had stolen her breath with her beauty and captured her curiosity with a single smile. She was startled out of her thoughts when the notification on her PC beeped to say that she had an e-mail. Jamie clicked on her inbox and studied the title of the mail. 'I've been such an idiot...' She sighed and opened it, murmuring out loud.

"Dear Jamie, I've been such a fool. I'm so sorry I hit you and I'm sorry I threatened Shawn. I love him dearly and I'd never do anything to hurt him. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me and take me back, I promise I'd look after you both and give you both the best lives I could. Please think about it. All my love, John."

Jamie sat back in her chair and crossed her legs as she thought about her response. Then she smiled and hit the reply button. In large black letters, she typed... BULLSHIT! I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO YOU AFTER WHAT YOU CONTINUOUSLY DID TO ME. DON'T EVER MAIL ME AGAIN OR I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED! She grinned to herself and then hit the send button. She got up and went to lunch, her heart light and free because she realised for the first time that she was really going to be ok.

**********

Robbie watched Shawn as he happily coloured his picture with chunky crayons. He chatted to the other children at the table as he did so and she smiled as she saw so much of Jamie in him. He was animated at times and, at others, he was quiet and shy. He had his mother's dark hair and blue eyes and he had a sweet, quiet temperament. The teacher felt a surge of love and protectiveness toward him as he looked up and smiled at her and she crooked a finger at him. He left his colouring and shyly approached her.

"Shawn, I need you to do something for me. Would you please give your Mom this note for me? I wanted to thank her for the lovely dinner I had at your house last Friday."

The little boy nodded seriously and took the note. He went back to his desk and slipped it into his homework journal so he wouldn't forget it. Robbie chuckled and stood to do a tour of the room and she gently brushed her fingers against the little boy's hair as she passed. Yep, she loved him.

**********

Jamie picked Shawn up from school herself that afternoon and she watched out for Robbie but there was no sign of the petite teacher. She sighed, shifted the car into gear and then drove home.

"Mommy, Miss North gave me a note to give to you. She wanted to say thanks for the dinner."

"That's nice of her," Jamie replied with a smile. She accepted the note and slipped it into her pocket to look at when she was on her own. Once they were home and Shawn was watching TV, she went to her bedroom and lay down on her bed. She slowly opened the note.

"Hi Jamie, I felt I needed to write this to you after what happened between us. Please understand that yes, I think you're beautiful and yes, I'm very interested in you... but we have to think of Shawn. First of all, how would we explain our relationship to him? Second of all, it would be difficult for me to have a relationship with the parent of one of my kids. Third of all, it would be even harder to have a relationship with the MOTHER of one of my kids. Please understand, Jamie, my life has been messed up over the past few years. I'm twenty-five years old and I missed out on the past two because I've been consumed with grief and pain. I'm starting to get back on my feet now and I have a good career. I can't risk it all for a maybe. Thank you for being there and I'd still like us to be friends. Yours, Robbie."

Jamie looked down and then placed the note on the bed beside her.

"Not mine," she whispered and then shook her head sadly.

Part V

The next few weeks passed quietly enough. Robbie immersed herself in her routine, looking after and teaching the kids during the week and writing or painting on the weekends. Every now and again, she thought about Jamie and what might have been and every time, she shrugged and shook her head, telling herself that it would never have worked... until that day when Jamie decided she had to see Robbie. The dark woman waited for Shawn outside school and told him to stay in the car while she spoke to Miss North. Then she went inside to find Robbie making out her lesson plan for the following week.

"Miss North," she said softly and was pleased when the teacher looked up and smiled.

"Miss Hayes. What can I do for you?" she asked as she stood.

Jamie moved closer.

"I had to see you." She saw Robbie's smile drop.

"Jamie, I..."

"Please, just hear me out," the older woman asked, her eyes almost pleading. Robbie nodded and sat back down in her chair. Jamie took a deep breath and sat opposite her.

"I've been thinking a lot about... what happened between us and I've come to a conclusion. Robbie, I want a relationship with you. Jesus, I haven't stopped thinking about you over the past while. I can't stop thinking about you. All I'm asking is that you think again. If you want to, we can find a way to make this work, I know we can."

She waited patiently as the teacher sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know, Jamie," she replied. "It just seems like a big step, you know? You're just out of a difficult marriage. I don't know if either of us is ready for a relationship."

The tall woman stood and walked around the teacher's desk. She took Robbie's hands and gently pulled her into standing to look into her eyes. She caressed her chin and then tilted her face up

"Tell me this doesn't feel right," she whispered and then kissed the younger woman with all the passion she was feeling. After only a heartbeat, she felt a response and Robbie kissed her back, moaning softly with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and pulled her closer. When they finally broke apart, Jamie smiled.

"Go on. Tell me you didn't feel anything."

Robbie looked down.

"I didn't..." She paused and then shook her head. "I'd be lying if I said that." She took the older woman's hand and led her into the cloakroom in case anyone walked by. They sat on the small bench and held hands. "You have to understand, Jamie, that I'm scared. I can't lose this..." She waved at her classroom. "I can't lose my kids. They're all I have since I can't..." She looked down and Jamie pulled her into her arms and held her.

"If you want to try this, I'll take every precaution. I promise you." Robbie looked up and smiled and then received a kiss full of warmth and tenderness. "Come to the house tonight... please?"

"Ok, what time?"

"Anytime, I'll be waiting for you."

"What about your folks?"

"They're gone to Florida for a couple of months so we'll be alone... apart from the little monster." She grinned. "Shawn's been asking me if we could have you again for dinner. He'll be pleased."

"Not as pleased as I will," Robbie chuckled and then stood up. "Go on. I've got lots of work to do. I'll see you later."

Jamie kissed her lightly on the lips and then left, a huge grin lighting her face.

At five, Robbie left the school and drove to Jamie's house. She knocked on the door but when it opened, she was pulled inside and backed up against the wall.

"Shawn's out back. Kiss me before I go crazy from wanting you."

The teacher laughed and then kissed Jamie deeply. Their hands began to roam but then a shout made them move quickly apart and grin at each other.

"Miss North! You're here!"

The teacher picked the little boy up and swung him around. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, Cutie. I'm here. How are you?" She followed Jamie into the kitchen and sat Shawn on the breakfast bar, tickling him and making him squirm. "Did you tell your Mom about the butterflies we saw today?"

"He told me," Jamie replied with a smile. "I heard that they were very pretty, but not as pretty as Miss North." Robbie looked at Shawn in surprise and then hugged him, holding him close. Tears rose to her eyes and Jamie saw it, so she gently lifted her son down from the counter. "Go play outside, Honey, ok?"

He ran outside and Robbie stepped into Jamie, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's so unfair," she whispered. "Some bastard doesn't watch where he's going and ploughs into us. He gets away with it and I end up barren. It's just so fucking unfair!"

"I know," Jamie replied. "I know it's hard but I'm here for you. If you need anything, you just ask."

"Just hold me, Jamie," the younger woman replied. "I just need you to hold me."

They stayed that way for a long time while Robbie cried softly. Two years of buried emotion surfaced and she trembled hard, holding her partner in a death grip as the older woman stroked her hair and whispered loving words to her. They kissed after a few minutes and the dark-haired woman led Robbie through a door, which she locked behind them, into the living room. They kissed again and the teacher gasped as Jamie's hands found her breasts. She pressed her palms over the older woman's hands, encouraging her to take more but her knees almost melted out from under her as Jamie's lips found her nipple. She cradled the taller woman's head and entwined her fingers in her raven black hair.

"Make love to me, Jamie," she whispered. "I need you so much."

She felt trembling fingers fumble with her belt and jeans but soon, she was against the wall with her legs wrapped around her lover's waist. Jamie could feel the hot wetness of her arousal and moaned deeply, reaching down to touch her and then enter her swiftly with two fingers. Robbie's head tilted back and her eyes closed as she began to move her hips, encouraging Jamie to speed up the rhythm. She cried out softly as the older woman added a third finger and moved her thumb to take in the blonde's heavily swollen clit.

"Oh god. Oh Jamie," she whispered as she felt the pleasure build in the pit of her stomach and begin to radiate outwards. She thrust her hips hard and her mouth opened as she came right to the edge of release. Jamie knew what was going to happen and she covered Robbie's mouth with her own, smothering her cry of pleasure with a searing kiss. She felt the blonde's shudders as she came, her fingernails digging into Jamie's back to the point of leaving marks. Then she slumped forward onto the older woman, trembling and totally spent. Jamie easily carried her to a deep chair and sat down, cradling her petite lover in her arms. Robbie buried her face in her neck and fought to control her breathing and wildly pounding heart. After a long moment of silence, the blonde raised her head and looked into beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered and then smiled but Jamie just shook her head.

"Don't thank me..." She paused uncertainly and then swallowed her fear, to speak the truth. "I love you." The teacher looked down for a second and then captured her love's eyes once more.

"I love you too," she replied. "I don't know how it happened, Jamie, but you're the only person I want in this world."

They held each other for a long time until a knock sounded at the door.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!"

Robbie chuckled and stood up to redress as Jamie did the same.

"I'll be right there, Sweetheart," the dark woman called as she fastened her jeans. Then she laughed as Robbie's trembling fingers fumbled with the buckle on her belt. "Here, let me, Honey," she said and received a loving smile. Before she moved away, she kissed the teacher gently on the lips. "I'm just gonna go and wash my hands. I'll be right back and I'll make us some dinner. Um..." She paused uncertainly. "I don't know how you feel about staying here tonight..."

Robbie looked down.

"I want to. It's just... I don't think it's a good idea right now."

Jamie hugged her and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied. "It's too awkward with Shawn."

An hour later, Robbie, Jamie and Shawn were demolishing plates of burgers and fries. Every now and again, Jamie smiled at the teacher and ran her hand over her thigh under the table. They were sitting practically thigh to thigh and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. When Shawn was finished, Jamie gave him permission to play a game on his Playstation while she and Robbie went out on to the patio to sit in the loungers. The weather was warm and the sun was only beginning to set. They held hands as they watched the sun lower and disappear behind the high rise buildings of Los Angeles.

"Jamie, you told me a few weeks ago that you miss your husband," Robbie began, her voice a strangled whisper.

"That was then. Robbie, I didn't have anything else in my life at the time and I was only beginning to understand my feelings toward you. You know what I did shortly after the night we had dinner together?"

"What?

"I received an email from John and I wrote back saying that if I ever got a mail from him again, I'd have him arrested."

A bright smile lit Robbie's face and she leaned across to kiss her lover's lips.

"Thank you for telling me that. I've been... worried."

Jamie's face fell.

"Oh Sweetheart, if there's something bothering you, you have to tell me. I don't ever want you to get hurt. I married John because I was pregnant, not because I loved him. What I meant was that I missed having him around. I mean... we weren't even sleeping together for the last two years, but there were some good times."

"How long were you married?" Robbie asked as she moved across to Jamie's lounger. She wanted to be close to her. The older woman wrapped her arms around the petite teacher and nuzzled her neck. "Shawn's five so just over five years. We married as soon as we found out I was pregnant." Robbie chuckled.

"Speaking of Shawn..." She moved back to her own chair. "I just moved over without even thinking. I'll have to be more careful."

Jamie laughed.

"Yes, speaking of Shawn. It's eight o'clock so it's time for him to go to bed. Then you can sit with me all you like."

The two women went back into the house but they stood at the door and smiled as they saw him already out cold on the sofa. His legs were tucked up and his hands were resting under his cheek. Jamie wrapped her arms around her lover and Robbie leaned back into her.

"You know, sometimes I look at him and I think he's the only good thing I've ever done," the dark woman said softly, her voice tinged with sadness. "I love him so much, Robbie."

"You're a wonderful mother," the teacher replied. "You'd do anything for him wouldn't you?"

"Anything," Jamie whispered. "And I'd do anything for you, Robbie."

The teacher turned and looked up into piercing blue eyes full of love.

"Well then," she smiled. "Put Shawn to bed and let me make love to you." 

Jamie nodded happily, gently picked up her son and carried him to his room. She undressed him and tucked him in and then went back downstairs to Robbie.

"All tucked in," she said with a chuckle as she saw that Robbie was walking toward her, a seductive smile on her face. The blonde teacher ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Now it's time for you to tuck me in," she purred as she lifted her top off over her head. Her full breasts, their tight, pink nipples jutting out, tumbled forward and she ran her hands slowly over them as Jamie watched, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. Robbie kicked off her boots, pulled off her belt and lowered her jeans and underwear, keeping her eyes locked on beautiful blue as she stepped out of them. Jamie swallowed... and then swallowed again. The blonde woman's body was beautiful in the last rays of sunlight creeping in the window. "Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" she asked, an innocently smile on her face.

Jamie grinned wolfishly and moved forward to run her hands over her lover's body, pausing at her breasts to massage the hard, pink tips. Robbie's eyes fluttered closed as incredible sensation streaked down her body straight to her groin. Jamie spoke into her ear, her voice rough with passion.

"Why don't you do it?"

The teacher moaned and pulled Jamie's top out of her jeans, quickly lifting it off over her head. Her black, satin bra went next and Robbie lightly kissed her dusky brown nipples, loving the way they hardened immediately.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Oh shit!"

The lovers froze as they heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Robbie came to her senses first and threw Jamie's top at her.

"Catch him before he comes in!" she exclaimed as she hopped around, one leg in her jeans and her top half over her head. Jamie managed to get her top on and step into the hall just as her son reached the bottom of the stairs. She scooped him up into her arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it, Sweetheart? Can't sleep?"

"Is Miss North still here?" he asked, ignoring his mother's question.

"Yes, I'm here!" Robbie called from the living room. "You gonna give me a goodnight kiss?"

Jamie entered the room to see Robbie sitting innocently on the couch, fully dressed but bare footed. She grinned and raised an eyebrow before walking to her. She deposited the little boy in her lap and then turned away. The teacher could see her lover's broad shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked softly.

"Miss North? When is my Daddy coming home?" the little boy asked. Jamie sighed and moved to sit beside them on the couch.

"Sweetheart, you Daddy's not going to be living with us anymore," she said, her voice shaking slightly. She took Robbie's hand and held it tightly. "Miss North is going to be here a lot though. She's our good friend. She's gonna have dinner with us all the time and sometimes sleep in the guest room."

The teacher was silent through all this but she smiled and squeezed Jamie's hand before ruffling Shawn's hair.

"How about I tuck you in and tell you a story, Cutie?" she said softly.

The little boy yawned and nodded. Jamie lifted him into her arms and carried him upstairs followed closely by Jamie. She tucked the little boy in and sat at the edge of the bed, stroking his hair as she told him a short story. Ten minutes later, Shawn was asleep and Jamie was closing the door quietly. Once alone, the two women started to laugh.

"That was close," Jamie said, chuckling as she led Robbie to her bedroom. "Stay with me tonight and I'll wake you up in time to move to the spare room in the morning."

"Ok," the teacher replied. "I think we were in the middle of something anyway."

"Yeah, we were and the good news in that my bedroom door has a lock that works!"

"Oh goodie," Robbie breathed as she swung the door closed and firmly locked it behind them. She pushed Jamie slowly back onto the bed and, only a few moments later, they were naked and moaning softly as the passion built between them. Robbie was lying on her taller lover, exploring her body with lips, tongue and teeth, making her gasp with pleasure. "Trust me," she whispered as she trailed tiny kisses across a strong jawbone. Jamie sighed softly and arched her neck, allowing better access to the column of her throat. Robbie dropped little kisses there and then licked and nipped at her pulse point. The she moved slowly lower, sucking on hardened nipples, biting them gently and moaning softly at the taste and texture. She was beginning to feel light-headed with desire and she wanted the older woman so much that she had to consciously tell herself to slow down. Jamie, for her part, was very ready. She was breathing heavily and writhing under the smaller woman's assault. Jamie could feel a throbbing sensation between her legs and she thrust her hips, needing something... anything... to release the pressure. She could feel her wetness running down her inner thighs and she moaned as she felt gentle fingers touch her intimately.

"You're ready, aren't you?" Robbie asked with a chuckle. "God, you're so wet." She brought her finger to her lips and slipped them into her mouth. "You taste wonderful."

Jamie moaned, her eyes half-lidded with desire.

"Please..." she whispered. "Robbie, please."

The blonde teacher slid down her lover's sweat-slicked body and settled herself between her thighs. She ran her fingertips through silken curls and then planted little kisses on Jamie's inner thighs. She licked at the moisture she found and smiled as it was instantly replaced. Just then, a large hand rested on her head and Jamie gently guided her lover to where she needed her to be. Robbie grinned and flicked her tongue out, just grazing a very heavily swollen clit.

"Oh god!" Jamie exclaimed as her hips flew off the bed but Robbie pushed her back down and slowly pushed two fingers inside her. She pulled them back and then thrust again, loving the deep moan of pleasure she elicited from her dark lover.

"Robbie, oh god, harder... please," the woman moaned and the blonde thrust deeper and harder, lowering her head to capture Jamie's clit between her lips. She sucked lightly and then began a slow stroking motion with her tongue, eventually just circling the clit harder and faster. She felt the trembling begin in Jamie's body and she quickened her pace, increasing the movement of her fingers and taking the clit all the way into her mouth to suck hard.

"I'm nearly there! Oh god, I'm nearly there!" Jamie gasped and then she cried out as she came violently, her hips bucking and her entire body shuddering. The bed vibrated with the force of her orgasm and when the waves finally receded, she collapsed back, her eyes tightly shut and her breath ripping from her lungs in ragged gasps. Robbie looked up at her and almost couldn't breathe. Jamie looked so beautiful in the aftermath of her pleasure that the younger woman felt her own desire increase ten-fold. She moaned and reached between her own legs to touch herself but Jamie's eyes opened and she chuckled.

"Hey, I want credit for this orgasm," she whispered and replaced Robbie's hand with her own. Only a few short minutes later, the dark-haired woman kissed her petite lover, swallowing her scream of ecstasy and holding her as her body convulsed and shook. Robbie lay stretched out on her love's body, spent and trembling gently as the older woman held her and stroked the soft, damp skin of her back.

"I love you," Jamie whispered as she kissed her on the temple. "I've never felt this way before. I've never experience such a powerful orgasm. God, you draw such passion from me, Robbie."

"I know. I feel it too," came the sleepy mumble. "I love you, Jamie."

Part VI

Robbie sat quietly on her usual rock as the kids played near to her on the beach. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her as she thought about the wonderful night she had spent with Jamie. They had made love late into the night and then, at six a.m., Robbie had slipped over to the guestroom. At six-thirty, Shawn banged on the door and called her for breakfast. She had dressed and had breakfast with her new family, before driving home to shower and change. The day had been uneventful and she was happier than she had been in a long time. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She grinned. "Hiya. I know... I had a wonderful time too. Why don't we go out? We could get a babysitter? Sure! Sounds great! Ok. I love you. Bye."

She hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket, a silly grin on her face. Some of the kids were nearby.

"Was that your boyfriend, Miss North?" one of them asked. The teacher nodded.

"Yep, that was my boyfriend." She tried to change the subject. "So what are you doing there? Making sandcastles?"

"Are you going out with your boyfriend tonight?" the child pressed but Shawn shook his head.

"No, Miss North is coming to my house to see my Mommy tonight. She said so this morning!"

Robbie cursed under her breath as she realised the conversation was getting out of control. She stood up and clapped her hands.

"Ok, collect your balls and spades, Guys. Time to head back for tidy up!"

"Is Shawn's Mommy your boyfriend?"

Robbie nearly collapsed with shock but she recovered quickly.

"No, of course not. A boyfriend is a man. Shawn's Mommy is a very good friend of mine. She invited me for dinner last night."

The child fell silent then and the blonde teacher breathed a sigh of relief. The kids followed her back to the classroom and then their parents picked them up to take them home. Robbie flopped back into her chair and rubbed her suddenly aching temples.

"How do I get myself into these things," she said softly. Just then, there was a knock on the door and the principal of the school peeked in the door.

"Got a sec, Robbie?"

"Sure, Andy. Come on in."

Principal Andrew Meyers took a seat opposite her at her desk and smiled.

"I was just making sure you're alright. I know this time of year is never easy for you."

The teacher nodded slowly. Andy had been a close friend of hers and Jo's and he was the only person who knew the full story.

"Thanks but I'm ok, Andy," she replied with a smile. "In fact, I'm starting to get back on my feet."

The older man chuckled softly.

"That's wonderful! I take it you've met someone new?"

Robbie blushed and looked down.

"Yeah," she grinned. "It's the real thing, Andy. She's amazing."

"Do I get to meet her?" he asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Robbie replied awkwardly. "It might... compromise... your position here."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, leaning forward in his chair. Robbie sighed and studied her hands.

"I'm seeing Shawn O'Neill's mother."

There was silence between them for a moment but then the older man got up and grinned.

"Never heard of her and haven't a clue what's going on. Seeya later, Robbie and... Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Thanks!" the teacher called as he disappeared out the door.

"For what?! Don't know what you're talking about!" came the answer and she chuckled softly.

That evening, Jamie and Robbie went out for dinner and then caught a late movie. The dark woman had left her son with a babysitter and she was relaxed and happy. She held Robbie's hand as they walked, completely oblivious to everyone except the woman she loved.

"So he asked me to take over the contract. It's a major promotion, not to mention a major salary increase!"

Jamie was on a total high as she chattered uncharacteristically. Robbie just chuckled and squeezed her lover's hand.

"That's brilliant news, Honey."

"I'll be able to buy a house of my own," Jamie said excitedly. "I was hoping you'd help me check out a few places. I was hoping to get somewhere close to you and the school. Maybe someday, if you want to, you'd consider moving in with me and Shawn so it'll be handy for us both."

Robbie smiled tenderly.

"Was that your way of asking me to move in with you?" she teased and the raven-haired woman blushed slightly.

"No pressure. I mean... if someday you'd like to..." She shrugged.

"I might just take you up on that... someday..."

Jamie smiled happily and brought their joined hands to her mouth to kiss her lover's fingers.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" she asked softly.

The teacher laughed.

"I think it's been mentioned," she replied. "Have I ever told you that you're everything to me?"

"Really?"

"Yep, you and Shawn." Robbie dropped the subject as they reached the movie theatre. "Ok, which one?"

"Tomb Raider? Jurassic Park Three? Shrek?"

Jamie pursed her lips in thought and the teacher chuckled.

"You look cute when you do that," she whispered.

"What?" Jamie asked distractedly, raising an eyebrow and aiming it in the teacher's direction.

"That thing you do with your lips and eyebrow. I love it!"

The dark woman chuckled softly.

"How about Jurassic Park Three? I like Laura Dern and I hear Sam Neill's cool too."

"Cool," Robbie replied and went to buy the tickets. They found their seat numbers in the theatre and, when the lights went down, Jamie reached over to take Robbie's hand, rubbing her thumb over her soft skin. The teacher leaned against the taller woman's shoulder and by the time the trailers were over and the film was beginning, the dark woman's arm was around her petite lover and Robbie was snuggled against her. They had a bucket of popcorn and munched now and again on it as the dinosaurs appeared.

"That was pretty cool," Jamie commented as they left the theatre.

"It was ok," Robbie replied. "And Laura Dern was only in it for five minutes. It certainly wasn't as good as the first one."

"The second one was good too but I kinda liked this one. Sam Neill gets sexier as he gets older."

The blonde teacher laughed lightly.

"And you call yourself a lesbian!" she teased, making Jamie laugh too.

"Sorry, guess that came from my days of being a married woman." They went back to Jamie's car. "Where now?"

"How about a little Italian place I know. The lasagne is great!" the teacher replied.

"Cool, direct me."

Part VII

Jamie and Robbie spent a wonderful evening together and Jamie stayed with her lover in her house that night, leaving early to get home before Shawn got up. She paid the babysitter and then got ready for work. After dropping Shawn off at school, she made her way to the office but when she got there, the phone was ringing. She picked it up on the fifth ring.

"Hello, Jamie Hayes."

"It's me. I'm in trouble, Jamie."

The dark woman sat back in her chair.

"What is it, Robbie?"

"I've been asked to appear before the Parent's Council, concerning my relationship with one of my pupil's parent."

"Oh shit," Jamie replied.

"I know. What am I gonna do?"

Jamie could hear the upset in her lover's voice.

"Where and when," she asked.

"Here, this afternoon at three," the teacher replied.

"I'm going with you. I'm not letting you face this alone."

There was silence for a moment and then Robbie sniffed.

"Thanks," she whispered and then hung up the phone. She didn't want Jamie to hear her crying.

After class, Jamie drove Shawn to a neighbour's and then came back for Robbie. She held her close and stroked her hair.

"Everything's going to be ok," she said softly. Just then, Andy appeared at the door. He cleared his throat and Jamie pulled away quickly.

"It's ok," Robbie said. "Andy's an old friend. He knows all about us." He smiled sympathetically.

"They're ready for you, Robbie."

Jamie reached down and took the teacher's hand.

"Let's go," she said. They walked slowly down the corridor and the taller woman could feel her partner shaking. She squeezed her hand and then kissed her on the temple. "Try to relax. I know it's hard but try to take deep breaths and stay calm."

Robbie nodded and then held her head high as they entered the classroom designated for the enquiry. All heads turned, noting the fact that Jamie was there and that she was holding the teacher's hand tightly. The Parent's Council consisted of three women and two men. They were dressed in suits and looked like rich yuppies. Robbie almost laughed as she had a sudden image of pokers stuck up their asses. She took a seat in the front row and Jamie sat beside her. The Chairman stood up.

"Miss North, thank you for coming to see us."

The blonde nodded.

"This is my..." She paused and smiled. "Partner... Jamie Hayes. She's the mother of one of my pupils, Shawn O'Neill."

One of the women shook her head in disbelief that the teacher had just admitted it. Robbie caught the sound and looked at the woman.

"Did you expect me to come in here and deny it? I'm young but I'm not stupid. Jamie and I have a very special relationship and I don't think it's anyone's business who I... or she... dates."

"But you're..." the woman blushed and looked down.

"Yes, I'm gay," Robbie confirmed. "But don't worry, it's not catching." One of the other women snorted a laugh back and smiled at the young teacher, nodding her support. Robbie was grateful. "Do you think that, just because I'm gay, I'm any less capable of doing my job?"

The Chairman shook his head.

"That's not the issue here, Miss North. We're here to discuss the moral side, not the fact that you're a good teacher or not. In fact, we know you're a wonderful teacher and we're very pleased with your standard of work. However, we're worried about the fact that your pupils might find out about your... sexual orientation."

"How could they find out?" Jamie asked from her seat. "My son is living with me and he has never asked me anything about the fact that Robbie... Miss North... stays over. We're extremely discreet."

There was silence in the room for a moment but then the Chairman opened a folder and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"You were seen last night," he said. "By one of the other parents. You went to a movie, where you..." He blushed. "Were holding hands and kissing and then you went to an Italian restaurant. After that, you went back to Miss North's house..." He trailed off and waited. Jamie felt her anger rise and she stood up suddenly.

"Why don't you just say it," she demanded. "You've detailed everything else we did last night. Why don't you come out and say that Robbie and I had sex! That's what this is all about. Can I let my child be exposed to the fact that there are women out there who like to fuck other women?!"

"Jamie, don't," Robbie said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please, sit down."

The tall woman glared at her lover but reluctantly sat down. Robbie closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. "I can't go on with this charade any longer. I love this woman with all my heart and she loves me... but I also love my job and my kids. If you take them away from me, you take away part of who I am. Look, Jamie and I were seen by a parent. We were at a late movie and a later dinner. None of my kids would have been around at that time. Besides, I'm as entitled to a private life as anyone else."

The Chairman sat down deflatedly.

"We'll have to take a vote based on what's been said here but it's possibly, Miss North, that we will ask for your resignation." Robbie nodded and sat down. "We'll reconvene in one hour."

The Council left the room and Robbie closed her eyes taking long, deep breaths.

"I'm sorry I lost it," Jamie said softly.

"It's ok. You were sticking up for me. That means a lot to me."

There was quiet for another moment but then Robbie buried her face in her hands as the tears came. She shook with emotion, her sobs wracking her slender frame. Jamie knelt in front of her and gently took her hands from her face.

"C'mere," she said and younger woman leaned into her, burying her face in her taller lover's shoulder. Jamie just held her as she cried. She knew how much those kids meant to the blonde teacher and she wanted to tell her that everything would be ok, but the reality was, she didn't know. It was quite likely that the Council would ask for Robbie's resignation. So instead, she just rocked her partner gently, telling her she loved her and that Shawn loved her too. After a few more minutes, Robbie gained enough composure to go to the cafeteria to get some coffee but the looks from the other teachers conveyed the fact that they knew everything and that they were supporting her. One of the other young teachers came up to their table.

"Robbie," she said. "Nearly every teacher in the school has signed a petition to give to the Council. We want you to stay and we're one hundred percent behind you and Jamie... and hey, I'm gay too."

"Thanks, Carol," Robbie replied and Jamie nodded her appreciation. Once the teacher was gone, the blonde grinned. "I knew she was gay. She flirts like crazy."

"She does, huh?" Jamie replied with a tinge of jealousy to her voice. Robbie laughed.

"I can't believe you think I might be even remotely interested in Carol," she chuckled.

"Why not? She's pretty good looking."

The teacher smiled tenderly and reached over to take the older woman's hand.

"Why would I want pretty good looking when I have stunning?" she asked softly. "I love you, Jamie. That's the long and the short of it. I'm absolutely and totally in love with you."

"I'm crazy about you too," Jamie grinned. "No matter what happens, you'll always have me and Shawn behind you." Then her face grew serious. "Robbie, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to take care of Shawn. I want you to be his legal guardian. Will you?"

"Oh god," Robbie whispered. "It would be my honour. I love him like my own child."

"I know. One other thing, when Shawn and I get our new place, I'd like you to move in. I want us to be a proper family. Please say you will. It would make me the happiest woman in the world."

The teacher was stunned. She couldn't say anything for a moment but slowly, she found her voice.

"I'd love nothing more than to move in with you and Shawn."

"I take it that's a yes then," the dark woman teased.

"That's a definite yes!" Robbie replied.

Just then, Andy came over to them.

"You ready, Kiddo?" he asked.

"No," Robbie replied. "But I'd better face the music."

Once again, Jamie took Robbie's hand and they walked along the corridor to the meeting room. The Council members were already seated and waiting. Jamie and Robbie took their seats and faced the Chairman.

"Miss North," he began. "I admire you for coming in here and standing up for your convictions. It's obvious to this council that you are willing to fight for both your partner..." He waved at Jamie. "And your job." He sighed. "After a long discussion, we've decided in a four to one majority..." Time almost stood still as Robbie waited to hear her fate. She felt Jamie's hand grasp hers and hold tightly, giving her strength. Andy was standing at the door, his face almost frightened as he waited for the answer and that woman on the council, who had supported her earlier, now looked indifferent. The Chairman was still speaking. "A four to one majority to let you get on with the wonderful job you do every day in teaching our children, without any more intrusion."

Silence.

Robbie blinked as it took a few heartbeats for what the man had said to sink in. Then she was aware of Jamie pulling her into her arms and hugging her while Andy patted her on the shoulder. Her first reaction was to hug Jamie back and then she burst into tears of relief, holding her older lover in a vice like grip. The Chairman moved to her.

"Miss North," he said softly. "It was your partner's impassioned speech that helped you the most. There's too much prejudice in the world today. I won't be party to it here."

"Thank you," Robbie replied sincerely. "I was wondering who was watching Jamie and I last night."

He sighed and shook his head.

"I can't tell you that but let's just say that her son won't be attending your class anymore. I'm sorry but like I said, there's too much prejudice in the world today."

Robbie nodded as she took her lover's hand. She looked up at the taller woman and smiled.

"Nothing will ever keep us apart," she said and, after thanking the Council, they made their way out of the school and back to Jamie's car.

"You know who it is, don't you?" the dark-haired woman asked as she slipped in behind the wheel.

"I have a good idea. Remember when you called me the other day and I was on the beach with the kids?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, one of them overheard me telling you I loved you and started asking me lots of questions about my boyfriend." 

Jamie chuckled and leaned over for a kiss.

"Kids!" She rolled her eyes. "They'd bloody well hang you!"

"I have a feeling he won't be appearing in my class again. Pity, he was a good kid too. Very bright. He'll have to travel to another district because of his mother's stupidity." She shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about that." Jamie nodded and started the engine.

"You're right. Now let's go and pick Shawn up and celebrate. Where will we go?"

"Why not let _him_ choose," Robbie replied with a grin. Jamie pulled out into the traffic and then looked at her partner with a raised eyebrow.

"You realise we'll be going to McDonald's?"

"Of course!"

"Great."

The End

Disclaimer: No warriors, bards, teachers or business women (we don't actually know exactly what business they're in) were harmed during the writing of this story but poor old Shawn got a right clobber to the head when he fell out of bed!


End file.
